


Tujhe Dekha To Yeh Jaana Sanam

by lostinthebluestorm



Series: The ways of love [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthebluestorm/pseuds/lostinthebluestorm
Summary: Chloe is with Sam and Nadine watching the sunset, but she can't take her eyes off her new partner while thinking about everything they have been together.
Relationships: Chloe Frazer & Nadine Ross, Chloe Frazer/Nadine Ross
Series: The ways of love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965001
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Tujhe Dekha To Yeh Jaana Sanam

_All the things I saw._

_All the things I know._

_Al the people I met._

_They’re no worthy, or at least I made myself not worthy for all of them._

_The day we met it was cold, and I’m not talking about the weather, even when I tried to make some jokes in my own way._

_In my own way, because sometimes I know I can get you on your nerves._

_But I tried and tried, little by little, to know you a bit and…_

_I’ve made you smile._

_I’ve made you laugh._

_I've made you worry even about me._

_I’ve made you human in a certain way._

_I broke the walls you’ve made long ago, those that I even have…_

_Even when I’m not very good at the whole people thing, because as you said, I’m a selfish dickhead._

_But I’m not totally a selfish dickhead, you know._

_I worried about my people when I knew about the bomb._

_I care about my friends, the few I have left._

_I care about my partners..._

_And I care about you._

_I was scared when I asked if you were going to bring Shoreline back, I won’t deny it... It wasn’t something that you deserved, because I knew that it was only going to bring you problems and... you probably also brought your death._

_And I wasn't willing to see that._

_You are a very intelligent and strong woman, who has been able to draw strength to move forward._

_You are iron, but you have fire inside, in your heart._

_Because, you know, behind those walls are a lovely woman who deserves the entire world._

_Lovely in her own way._

_With a lovely laugh, with a lovely interest in monkeys…_

_Oh Lord Ganesha, how much I loved your flushed face when we saw those grey langurs._

_But also… With so much love to give, but also to receive._

_But here…_

_Here, looking at you with this sunset in the sky, with all this dirt, sweat and tiredness in ourselves,_

_With all this craziness,_

_I'm willing to give you the love you deserve._

_Maybe…_

_Maybe I am worthy._

_Maybe I am worthy of loving you._

_Right?_

_Maybe I can give you the love you deserve, the laughter and the smiles that you didn't have before we met, the support you've never had in the past._

_Maybe I could be the family you never seemed to have._

_And you could be mine, huh._

_Because I'm willing to give my all for you, Nadine._

_I am willing to break those walls, turn them into ashes and see everything you hide inside._

_I am willing to break my own walls so that you know me better as well._

_I am willing to be by your side, whatever happens, just as you have done so far._

_I am willing to do everything for you, even to lower the moon if necessary._

_I am willing to fight. Even… to fight with all the gods and_

_All the things I saw._

_All the things I know._

_Al the people I met._

_They’re no worthy, or at least I made myself not worthy for all of them._

_The day we met it was cold, and I’m not talking about the weather, even when I tried to make some jokes in my own way._

_In my own way, because sometimes I know I can get you on your nerves._

_But I tried and tried, little by little, to know you a bit and…_

_I’ve made you smile._

_I’ve made you laugh._

_I've made you worry even about me._

_I’ve made you human in a certain way._

_I broke the walls you’ve made long ago, those that I even have…_

_Even when I’m not very good at the whole people thing, because as you said, I’m a selfish dickhead._

_But I’m not totally a selfish dickhead, you know._

_I worried about my people when I knew about the bomb._

_I care about my friends, the few I have left._

_I care about my partners..._

_And I care about you._

_I was scared when I asked if you were going to bring Shoreline back, I won’t deny it... It wasn’t something that you deserved, because I knew that it was only going to bring you problems and... you probably also brought your death._

_And I wasn't willing to see that._

_You are a very intelligent and strong woman, who has been able to draw strength to move forward._

_You are iron, but you have fire inside, in your heart._

_Because, you know, behind those walls are a lovely woman who deserves the entire world._

_Lovely in her own way._

_With a lovely laugh, with a lovely interest in monkeys…_

_Oh Lord Ganesha, how much I loved your flushed face when we saw those grey langurs._

_But also… With so much love to give, but also to receive._

_But here…_

_Here, looking at you with this sunset in the sky, with all this dirt, sweat and tiredness in ourselves,_

_With all this craziness,_

_I'm willing to give you the love you deserve._

_Maybe…_

_Maybe I am worthy._

_Maybe I am worthy of loving you._

_Right?_

_Maybe I can give you the love you deserve, the laughter and the smiles that you didn't have before we met, the support you've never had in the past._

_Maybe I could be the family you never seemed to have._

_And you could be mine, huh._

_Because I'm willing to give my all for you, Nadine._

_I am willing to break those walls, turn them into ashes and see everything you hide inside._

_I am willing to break my own walls so that you know me better as well._

_I am willing to be by your side, whatever happens, just as you have done so far._

_I am willing to do everything for you, even to lower the moon if necessary._

_I am willing to fight. Even… to fight with all the gods and for having to defend you and love you as you deserve._

_Because this selfish dickhead is not willing to leave now that she has found someone worthwhile…_

_For someone I can be worthy of._

_Tujhe dekha to yeh jaana sanam,_

_(When I saw you, I understood this, sweetheart:)_

_Pyaar hota hai deewana sanam..._

_(Love is crazy, sweetheart)._

_Hopefully, someday, I can tell you all this and don't hide it in my deepest thoughts, Nadine…_

_having to defend you and love you as you deserve._

_Because this selfish dickhead is not willing to leave now that she has found someone worthwhile…_

_For someone I can be worthy of._

_Tujhe dekha to yeh jaana sanam,_

_((When I saw you, I understood this, sweetheart:)_

_Pyaar hota hai deewana sanam..._

_(Love is crazy, sweetheart)._

_Hopefully, someday, I can tell you all this and don't hide it in my deepest thoughts, Nadine…_


End file.
